


Inside this body

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Flowers and Bones





	Inside this body

There’s flowers stuck between my bones and my teeth.  
Crushing my heart and my brain.

I water them carefully. Hoping for their death.  
Leave to abandon this vessel. Nothing is here to gain.

But the flowers, the stubborn bitches.  
Remains, growing thicker and chocking my flesh.

Green is surrounding me, rooting every inches.  
Is it a fight where the enemy is yourself?

.

The stars shines unto my skin. Something i didn’t expect.  
Warm, soft and smiles. And a message “Let it bloom”

“Your body is soil, your mind is water, let yourself be color-specked.  
You are full of beautiful things and bring doom.”

.

Accept and I will never be same.


End file.
